


How To: Ruin Everything in 30 Seconds

by lameassthiam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Corgis, M/M, Stupid Boys, liam is being very dramatic, this is a crack fic in disguise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lameassthiam/pseuds/lameassthiam
Summary: for the prompt off my tumblr page which was: "Somewhere along the way of getting into bar fights together, staying up all night with movie marathons, other friendship things, I’ve fallen in love with you but oh my god this could ruin EVERYTHING"so in which theo and liam (don't) settle a disagreement over a certain dog breed





	How To: Ruin Everything in 30 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).



> my sincerest apologies. thanks for this prompt though, i kinda loved just going off like this & this isn't proofread at all so i'm also sorry for the lack of proper grammar or spelling.

Theo was lounging on the couch, minding his own business, when everything went to shit. He had been trying to enjoy his first Saturday morning free since starting his job working in the less than up to code auto repair shop that he was pretty sure had failed every health inspection, but that wasn’t the main focus here. All he’d wanted was to lie on the couch that was situated in front of the fake fireplace and flatscreen TV in the living room, throw on some cartoons, scroll through his Instagram feed, and live his life. Liam, his roommate and best friend and sort of crush (okay, total crush) wasn’t going to let him have it. Of course he wasn’t, he never did. Theo was seconds away from dropping his phone onto the floor and letting his eyes close in complete exhaustion because, let’s be real, being _evil_ takes a lot of unforeseen energy. Well, not evil, per se, but working as an auto-mechanic was excruciating. Back to the point, life was going well and was about to be going _swimmingly_ but Liam had to run into the living room, jump over the couch in a way too dramatized move, and land dramatically in a crouch in front of Theo’s face.

“Theo, Theo, _look_ at this fucking dog!” The little beta thrust his phone so close to Theo’s face that the glass was against his nose. Angrily, Theo reached out and pushed Liam’s forehead back, sending the boy flailing backward, his arm still desperately trying to get Theo to look at the phone. _God, could he get any more annoying?_ Theo wondered. Liam was quick to get back on his feet, scurrying back to the couch and climbing on top of it, settling himself on Theo’s things. _Yes, it turns out he can_ , Theo needed to stop asking self-answering questions. But now he was trapped against the couch by a forced named Liam Dunbar, and as much as he liked this situation, he’d like it better if it wasn’t over a dog video. He wasn’t in any mindset to verbally state this, so he sucked it up and looked at Liam’s phone.

It was a compilation video of Corgis yawning.

Needless to say, Theo was unimpressed with the magnitude of the situation and its anticlimactic end.

“Eh,” Theo said with as much enthusiasm as high schoolers on a Monday morning.

“What the fuck do you mean ‘ _eh’_?” Liam gasped, pressing his hand over his heart and frankly, being way too dramatic. Again.

“I don’t understand why you had to act like you were showing me that you got free tickets to a Broadway show when in fact, it’s just some freaky looking dogs.”

“Wait, do you not like corgis?” Liam asked, genuine shock in his tone. Theo shrugged to the best of his ability, considering his current state of being tired as fuck and trapped under Liam.

“I kinda hate them.”

“How? How could you possibly hate corgis? This is totally not okay.” Theo could have sworn that Liam was actually on the verge of tears, especially coupled with the hysterical tone he was speaking in. While the young boy sitting on top of him lamented about Theo’s dislike of corgis, Theo found himself laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of their situation.

“Theodore Raeken, are you seriously laughing right now?” Liam was bordering on enraged. “This is a serious matter.”

“I don’t know why this is such a big deal, Liam,” Theo said, followed by a chuckle. “We’ve disagreed over so many things before, why are you making such a big deal out of this?”

“Because somehow after five years of being friends with you, and every argument or triumph we’ve shared, **I’ve fallen in love with you. But- oh my god, this could ruin** **_everything_ **!”

Hold up.

“You’ve fallen in love with me?” Theo asked, staring up at Liam who looked even more shocked than Theo felt.

“I _was_ in love with you, but you just told me you hate corgis. This changes things _drastically_ ,” Liam was trying to sound confident, but his voice wavered a little. He was nervous, and Theo’s not supplying an adequate reaction to his love confession wasn’t helping.

“Well, I’m not going to stop hating corgis, but I do love you,” Theo smirked.

“You love me?” Liam asked, shyly biting his lip.

“I’m loving you a little less considering you’re yelling at me about not liking corgis, and crushing my legs. But yeah, I love you.”

“One more thing, then I’ll stop yelling and crushing you,” Liam said.

“What now? Are we finally settling the Green Day vs Blink 182 debate?”

Liam laughed, “no this is more important.”

“What’s more important than getting you to admit that Blink is better?” Theo asked, seriously confused.

“This,” Liam said, preceding leaning down and kissing… Theo’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, does my cheek look like my lips?” Theo wisecracked, raising his eyebrows at a retreating Liam who was climbing off his lap.  
“I will never kiss lips that have uttered their hatred for corgis.”  

**Author's Note:**

> this was the video that liam showed theo incase you want to watch it (https://www.instagram.com/p/BdicIxZj0gj/) provided to me by my best friend considering i don't like corgis either


End file.
